One Special Halloween Costume
by hamishwarfare
Summary: Its Halloween once again on the island of Kawaii and Lilo, along with Victoria, want to impress the school at their Halloween Dance. But their costumes are just a little to...real
1. Chapter 1

Right, as I post this to it is the very first hour of Halloween. When you guys actually start reading this, it will more than likely be another time. Possibly not even Halloween yet. But who cares, I'm actually updating! Now this story is not very scary, in fact I don't think it's scary in the least, but it is very strange, and very evil. This story has destroyed countless fairies and other cute magical creatures so that it can sustain itself, all 11,000 words of itself (insert maniacal laughter here). I got the basic idea from a story called "the Halloween Costume" but I can't remember who the writer was, and I don't really care. All I do care about is that if he dose read this he enjoys what I have done.**

* * *

**

**One Special Halloween Costume**

Its that time of the year once again, its Halloween. And with Halloween comes trick or treating, ghost stories, costumes, and Halloween parties. It is the parties that we are mainly looking at this day, the Kokaua high schools annual senior Halloween party to be exact. You see, many years have past on the island and Lilo is now a senior at her local high school. The Halloween party is one of the biggest events that she was looking forward to, so she wanted it to be a very special.

At this moment in time she was walking down the high street of the now, not so small town, with her two best friends in the whole world…stitch and Victoria. Victoria was also in the same boat as Lilo, she wanted to find a costume that no other person would have at the party. It was the one time that they could show their true selves and not get bothered by Myrtle and her posse. Stitch was there because he wanted to help his two earth friends find that perfect costume each. He felt a little left out that he was no longer able to go to these sorts of events with Lilo, but he had his bugee-boo angel to help him get over this feeling. Yes that right, all the experiments have now found the rightful place and the ones that Gantu managed to catch have been recovered.

They where just about to go into the costume shop when guess who came out of it carrying a bag in one of her hands, being followed by her so called friends…myrtle. Fortunately for Lilo, stitch and Victoria, myrtle and her friends didn't notice them, thanks to the shop door, but unfortunately for them they managed to hear some information that they did not want to hear,

"…know Elaina, this is their best costume. The guy said that he hadn't heard of a better costume on all of Kauai…" was all that they managed to hear myrtle say before the group went too far to hear any more.

Hearing this made Lilo quite depressed. She wanted to have the best costume, since it was her holiday. It was, in her mind, just as important as Christmas. Victoria was fairing a little better. Sure she liked to be in the limelight, I mean what 17year old girl doesn't, but she didn't feel that she needed it at this time. But she did know that Lilo would be hit hard.

As Victoria and stitch expected, Lilo was now more than determined to find a costume that would beat Myrtles. She went into the costume shop and asked if she could see morpholemue. Unfortunately for her, with all the people coming into the shop and getting costumes, he was overworked and was now taking some time off (what, experiments can't get time off?). Hearing this Lilo was a little upset, but that did not stop her on her quest to find the best costume.

For the next three hours Lilo, stitch and Victoria went from shop to shop, looking for the perfect costume. But with every shop they went to, it was the same situation, not one costume that they saw in the shops looked like it would beat Myrtle's costume, though they didn't actually see what it was.

They where just about to give up and go home for dinner when they found this really old looking shop just on the outskirts of town. The window was filled with cobwebs and dust, but it also had some masks, and other costumes. Victoria was a little hesitant about going in, but Lilo was just not listening, her own vendetta against Myrtle blocking rational thought. You see the thing that scared Victoria, and stitch thought he would never admit it, was that they had never seen this shop before. In fact Victoria could swear that the building was not there yesterday.

Walking into the shop, they could instantly smell the oldness of the place. It smelt strongly of rotting wood, with a hint of paint. Of course stitch could smell even more about the place than Lilo and Victoria, but we don't need to know what he could smell. It was here that they also noticed that the cobwebs where not just around the window, but where all over the shop.

The shop itself was both wide and quite long, which was surprising since the building looked quite small from the outside. But the group was not looking at the size of the place. Oh no, they where looking at all different things that where in the shop. There where bookshelves at tall as the sealing crammed tight with very old looking books. The shelves where packed with some of the weirdest things you could imagine. Things like: stuffed crows, and weird looking grails and goblets (some of which had a shape similar to a skull).

The atmosphere in the shop would kill you if you let your guard down, which made Lilo awe in wonder while Victoria looked around with a bit of a scare, and stitch…well he just did his usual thing, not really caring about the atmosphere. As they walked slowly further into the shop, they begin to see things that could be used for costumes. They saw some pretty realistic looking masks of supernatural creatures; they also saw some very detailed makeup kits.

It was at this part of the shop that they decided to start looking for a costume. Sifting through the masks and other items in the shop, they didn't notice someone sneak up behind them.

"May I help you?" said a really old and shaky voice.

This caused all of them to jump a little and quickly turned around to face this person. It was an old woman and let me tell you did she look freaky. She was wearing a black dress and had white hair. Her face was heavily wrinkled, and she had a big long nose with a wart on the end that was spurting hairs. Her posture was hunched and she was leaning a little on a walking stick. Overall you could have said that she was a witch, apart from the fact that she had a soft smile on her face.

"Oh I'm sorry dears, did I scare you?"

"no you just startled us that all" Lilo said quite happily, once she got her breathing under control.

"oh, well that good to hear for a moment I thought I scared you all" the old lady said with slight disappointment in her voice. "So what brings you all into my shop?"

"well were looking for some Halloween costumes. We saw some in your window" Victoria answered, after she managed to get her breathing back under control, which took a little bit longer than Lilo.

"yeah, and it has to be really, really good. So that we can win the best costume prize at the party tonight" Lilo added with determination. Hearing this, the old woman smiled even more and nodded her head.

"I see. Well you two are in luck. I have just finished two of my best costumes, and it looks like you have just the right build for them. So if you would like to follow me to the back I will show you them" the old woman said before turning around and headed back into the depths of the shop, from whence she came with two teenage girls and a blue dog following.

Entering the back of the shop, you would have thought that you where in the middle ages or something. It was lit by candlelight and the walls appeared to be made out of random sizes or stone. But there where also some modern things as well. There was a sewing machine, admittedly an old one, but it was still a sewing machine. There was also a stove in the corner where a teapot was sitting.

"now here are the costumes. Tell me what you think" the old woman said as she motioned a hand over to a pair of chairs.

On top of the chairs lay pieces of some costumes. There where two sets of feet like socks, two pairs of gloves, two head bands, two pairs of shorts, two mid drift t-shirts and two tails. The only thing was that one set of them was coloured black and the other was coloured orange. Also one of the tails was long and thin while the other was long and very bushy, they where costumes of a black cat and a fox.

"aww I wanted a scary costume" Lilo whined.

"ah but scary costumes are not the ones that win competitions, it is the ones that are the most realistic that win" the old woman countered.

"she dose have a point Lilo" Victoria confirmed. Knowing she was defeated, Lilo took a closer look at the cat costume, while Victoria looked at the fox costume.

"man these feel really soft" the two girls said at once.

"like I said they are my best costumes so far" the old woman said smiling "why don't you try them on. There are some changing rooms just over there" she added pointing down a corridor. The two girls agreed and, after picking up the costumes, walked of to try them on.

Moments later they where back in the room wearing their respected costumes. Lilo was wearing the cat costume and she really liked it, you could tell by the smile on her face. While Victoria had on the fox costume and had a similar smile.

"she what do you think, stitch?" Lilo asked her best friend. He only gave her a thumbs up and a smile, signalling that it suited her. He also gave one to Victoria after she asked as well.

"right we'll take them" the two girls said after they checked themselves in a full length mirror that the old lady had wheeled in when they went to get changed.

"oh marvellous. Now go and get changed, while I ring up the costumes for you"

leaving the store, Lilo and Victoria where now happy with what they bought. They where surprised at how cheat they managed to get them for, and also the old woman gave them a small bottle of pink face paint and some instructions "to give it even more realism" the old woman said when she handed them the instructions and paint. Right now they where heading back into town, thinking they still had time to go to the beach, when Victoria's watched beeped. Finally realising what the time was, they said their goodbyes before running off home.

Lilo was very excited. After getting home and had her dinner, she went up to her roof top room and placed all the items of the costume onto the bed. It was here that she looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit to herself that she looked pretty good. She was by no means beautiful, but then again she was not ugly ether. She felt that the best thing about her was her eyes, they seemed to always be sparkling. She loved her hair, it was always so soft and shiny.

Looking over at her costume, she could picture the reaction that myrtle would give when ether Victoria or herself won the best costume competition. She didn't mind who would win so long as it was not myrtle or any of her cronies, they would just brag about it to every one in the school for weeks if they did.

Going over to the instructions that she placed next to her costume, she read them out loud to herself.

"step 1: remover all clothing except undergarments. Then put on the lower parts of the costume: shorts, then feet" that seemed simple enough. So she removed her green t-shirt before removing her denim shorts. Her taste of clothing had changed quite a bit since her experiment catching days, though she would never except it, it was quite similar to Nani's. She then put on the shorts of the costume before finally putting on the feet. She was astonished at how soft the fur was on the costume, she could swear that it was almost real fur. The feet even had the pink pads that you found on cats feet.

'_talk about detail'_ Lilo though as she put them on.

With the lower half of the costume now on she went back to the instructions and read the next part.

"step 2: place upper part of costume on: T-shirt then ears" again a simple task, so she got the t-shirt from the bed and put it on, before she got the ears and placed them on. Again she took time to admire how soft the fir was, and how realistic it looked, but she remembered the lady promising that they were not made from real animals. Still she wondered how the lady got them so soft.

With the costume nearing completion Lilo began to feel excited about the party and what would happen there. Looking at the instructions she read step 3.

"step 3: put the face pain on at the nose, then attach the tail." Retrieving the small bottle of face paint, Lilo was surprised to find that the lid had a small brush on it, making it easier to apply the face paint. With the face paint now on, she collected the tail and attached it to the back of the shorts.

With the completion of the costume well within sight Lilo looked at the final step of the instructions.

"step 4: to complete the costume put on the gloves" collecting the gloves from the bed, Lilo noticed that the gloves had the same pink pads that where on the feet. Putting them on, she completed the costume. She was just about to go and show the others what she looked like when she felt an itch start on her back.

As she tried to get at it she failed to notice that she was walking towards the mirror. It wasn't until she actually bumped into the mirror itself that she noticed it. when she did actually notice it she had to do a double take, because what she saw there had to be a trick. Upon looking into the mirror she saw hairs sprouting all over her stomach.

It was then that countless other itches started all over her body. She tried in vain to scratch each and every one of them, but all in vein. Eventually she stopped scratching even thought they where still there. She just could not take her eyes off the mirror. Hairs where growing all over her stomach.

Seeing this she threw off the t-shirt to see if the hairs where growing anywhere else. Sure enough the hair was growing all over her chest. She could no longer see her breasts thanks to the volume of black hair covering it. she was about to scream in shock, when a new itch started on her hands, she instantly removed the gloves from her hands. There, on her hands, was the beginning of even more fur the exact same colour as the fur growing on her chest and stomach.

"this, this can't be happening!" Lilo said to herself. She even tested it by tugging at one of the new hairs, "ouch" yup, it's real all right.

Now Lilo really did open her mouth, but it wasn't to scream. No it was because she could feel movement in her mouth. Opening her mouth she saw that her teeth where changing as well, they where becoming pointed, just like cats teeth. Before she could get over the shock of finding her teeth changing, her feet demand to be examined.

Still standing by the mirror, Lilo yanks off her costumes feet one at a time until she could see both of her feet. By now she already knew what to expect on her feet, her feet where covered in the black fur that was now well on its way to covering most of her body.

Then, something happened that she did not expect. She felt a pulling sensation on her lower back, before a slight sting of cramp. Taking off her shorts she now found that just above her buttocks, was a small stub of black fur.

"I'm…I'm growing a tail?!" Lilo said shocked beyond belief as she touched the bump, just to make sure it was real.

As you might have guessed, by now she was very freaked out. All of her energy was going into crying quietly, causing her to land on her hands and knees. She tried to stop herself crying by closing her eyes. After all she was a teenager now, and teenagers don't cry. But alas closing her eyes did nothing. in fact the only thing it did do was prevent her from seeing the changes, and though they didn't hurt, she could still feel everything.

With her eyes closed, she could not see what was happening to her feet. But she could certainly feel it. her feet where lengthening, becoming longer and more cat like. They kept lengthening until they where almost double their previous length. Then the baby toe and the fourth toe merged together becoming one. This happened on both of her feet. Then pink pads began to immerge from her feet; one under each toe, a big one on the pad of her foot, and one on the heel of her foot. The exact same happened on her hands, except she kept all ten digits. Once the pink pads where in place, her toe and fingernails began to grow longer and much more pointed.

Once the hands and feet where complete, the bump on her back began to extend further out from her. Like a snake, it slithered its way out of her, becoming longer and longer with each passing second. Eventually it stopped, but how long it was would have to be determined some other time, though it looked to be about four feet long.

The only thing that hadn't changed throughout her transformation was her face so guess what changed next. Yup, her face. It was her ears that where the first to change. Slowly they began to lengthen and grow pointy as the slowly made their way up her head, knocking the headband off in the process. This is where we see some differences between Lilo and a cat. You see her ears only moved about an inch further up from her head, so they could still be covered with her hair, while a cats ears are on the very tip of its head.

Now it was time for the pink face paint to become permanent. Lilo's nose was now a lovely shade of pink instead of its usual colour tan, and so was her upper lip and a small line connecting her nose and lip together. Not soon after that happened, she felt whiskers popping out of her face, just to the left and right of her nose.

Finally, her nose and her mouth pushed away from her face slightly, so that it resembled a feline's muzzle. While all this happened on her face, the same black fur started to cover her face. Now there was no part of her that was not covered in black fur, or that remained the same…well actually there was one part. Her beautiful long, black, shiny hair remained the same, but that was about it. Now with her face finally completed, the transformation that started out of thin air finally stopped.

Very cautiously and slowly, Lilo opened her eyes to see what has happened. Upon looking into the mirror once again she feels like crying. Her eyes hadn't survived the change. They where now a golden yellow and the pupils where now slits. Slowly she continues to look over the rest of her body, but the more she dose this, the more tears build up behind her eyes. She looks at the only feature of herself that hasn't changed, her hair, though she dare not touch it in case the transformation starts up again and takes that too. She manages to utter one simple sentence before she looses control of herself and starts to cry.

"what am I?"

Time was marching on, and stitch was beginning to wonder where Lilo was. She had been up in her bedroom for some time, and at one point or another, stitch thought he heard her crying at one point or another. Beginning to get a little worried stitch decided to go up and see what was taking so long.

When the elevator stop stitch started looking around the room, since he didn't see Lilo right away. After several scans of the room stitch finally found Lilo, but the strange thing was that she was lying on the floor,

"wow Lilo that costume looks much more real than when you put it on in the shop. I guess those instructions really did help" stitch said in his own tong as he saw her on the ground by the mirror.

Hearing stitch voice from the centre of the room brought Lilo back out of her depression at what she's become. Slowly she got her crying under control before she turned to face her best friend. Truthfully she didn't want him to see her like this, but now that he was here she couldn't very well hide it.

Stitch's jaw hit the floor when he looked into Lilo's face. The only thing that she got for her face was a small bottle of makeup, a small bottle of PINK makeup. How on earth did she have such a realistic looking cat face with only that one bottle? He then noticed the tearstains all over her face, and when he realised that none of the makeup was running thanks to the tears, he began to get worried.

Stepping closer to Lilo, stitch used his index finger to remove one of the newly formed tears from her eye. As soon as he touched her face, he realised that this was not a costume.

"Lilo what happened to you?"

Hearing stitch ask this, Lilo let loose a torrent of tears as she grabbed him in a hug. This startled stitch at first, but hearing her cry was something that he dreaded and knew the only way to make her stop was to allow her to cry on his shoulder. It was strange to see her like this, but it was stranger to actually feel the fur that was all over her body and to feel that tail of hers slowly wrap itself around his waist, telling him that she was never going to let go.

Feeling stitch's arms around her, gave Lilo the feeling that everything was going to be fine. This helped her recover, and to start thinking like she normally did. Remembering stitch's question, she slowly opened her eyes. this is when she saw the costume lying just off to the left of her.

"The only thing it could be is that costume I bought today…wait, if it was the costume that did this to me, and Victoria bought a costume from the same shop as me. Then that means this will happen to Victoria! I'VE GOT TO STOP HER!" Lilo said as she let go of stitch, got up from the ground and started to head for the elevator.

"Lilo! You can't go outside looking like that!" stitch said, as she was just about to activate the only proper exit out of her room.

Looking herself over she realised that she was naked. Blushing slightly at what she was just about to do, she went over to her wardrobe and pulled out some clothes. After putting on a green t-shirt and some blue shorts. As soon as she put on the shorts she could feel a jolt of pain coming from her lower back. Looking over she notices that her tail is stuck in a very uncomfortable position.

Thinking fast, she flexed her index finger to reveal a sharp looking claw. Stabbing it into the fabric, she managed to make a hole just large enough for her tail to go through it comfortably. Now, with her looking decent, well as decent as she could get looking like a black cat anyway, she set off down the elevator and out of the house.

Just before she left the house, she looked at the clock in the sitting room and noticed that it was 6:40. She knew that Victoria's parents usually had their dinner at around 6:30, so she knew that it would be close. Fortunately for her, her new feet seemed to increase her running speed by quite a bit, and since she was already on the track team at the school, this really did make a difference.

Skidding to a stop just outside Victoria's house, she raced over to the door and run the bell. After a few seconds, there was no response from the house and this made her much more edgy. Going for the door knob she found that the door was unlock, so after opening the door, she sprinted up the stairs, taking three at a time.

Victoria had just read the last part of her instructions and had already put on one of the gloves, when she heard the front door slam open and then footsteps coming up the stairs. However the distraction of all this noise happening somewhere else in her house went semi unnoticed by her. Her head was looking at her bedroom door, while her other hand encased itself in the orange fox-like paw of her costume.

Opening the door Lilo saw Victoria looking over at her, but she also saw that Victoria's costume was complete.

"oh no! I'm too late" was all that Lilo could think of saying before she fell down to her knees, brought her hands up to her face and started crying into them.

"huh Lilo. It was you who was making all that noise? Hey, where did you get that costume, it looks so real?" Victoria asked, but she got no reply as her friend started crying into her hands.

It was just at this moment that an itch started to develop on Victoria's back. Unconsciously she started scratching it. it was also at this point in time that Lilo thought that she might still have time to save Victoria, if she managed to get the costume of her before the fur started to grow.

Quickly gaining control of her crying once again, Lilo quickly looked up at her friend and was just about to tell her to remove the costume, when the colour of her fur managed to change from a black colour to a pale grey. Slowly raising a shacking paw, Lilo pointed to Victoria's stomach. Wondering how Lilo managed to change the colour of her fur, and wondering what she was pointing at, Victoria looked down at where Lilo was pointing.

Looking down at her stomach, Victoria saw several tuffs of orange hair slowly growing all over the area of stomach not being covered by her t-shirt. Seeing this caused her to give out a loud, and very scared, gasp. As she watched the hair spread further, her vision blurred for a moment as her eyes changed to a deep golden yellow colour before becoming clear once again, however both girls where unaware of the change.

It wasn't until an itch started on Victoria's right leg that she started taking off her costume. Throwing off the two paw-like gloves Victoria pulled the right foot off and in its place was more of the orange fur that was also on her stomach. Seeing this she quickly pulls off the other foot to find that it's also covered in the orange fur

"wha, what's happening to me?" was all Victoria could think of saying, though it fell on death ears.

A strange pulling sensation at within the shorts managed to pull her attention towards it. As quickly as she could with her now shacking hands, Victoria pulled off her shorts. She wanted to scream. She wanted to scream so loud that the heavens would be able to hear her. But she couldn't. The shock that she got when she saw an orange and white tipped bump growing just above her bottom, prevented any sound coming out of her mouth. Hoping, praying it was a dream or a trick of the light, Victoria reached down and touched it. Unfortunately for her, it was real and appeared to be getting longer.

Before Victoria had any time to calm down, a brand new itch started on her chest. She knew already what it was but she still had to see it just to make sure. So taking of her top she confirmed it, fur was now growing all over her stomach and chest. But this time the fur was white instead of orange. With that realisation she collapsed to her knees, which was actually a good thing because her tail thought that now would be an excellent time to have a major growth spurt. It went from a few inches to well over 2 feet long and a lot bushier. The colouring of it was easily divided; about three quarters orange and the remaining quarter at the end was white.

Also her feet decided to lengthen at this point in time as well, growing to over double what they once where and becoming more rounded at the ends. Her toenails and fingernails became longer, harder and sharper than they had ever been, they where now claws. Soft pink pads appeared on her hands and feet, making them look much more like foxes feet instead of human feet, but then again they stopped being human feet when they decided to double in size.

The orange hairs were now slowly invading the only part of Victoria's body that wasn't covered in fur, her head. She could feel them at the base of her neck, slowly producing more and more as they marched up her neck. The pink face paint that was once fake, was now in fact very real and very permanent. The headband with the fake ears where now pushed off her head by her real ears as they lengthened, grew pointy and moved up her head a couple of inches. Her mouth started lengthening and in the process joined with her nose to create a muzzle, and once that had happened her teeth lengthened to fill the extra space of her new mouth.

And just as quickly as the transformation started, it stopped. As with Lilo earlier, though she didn't know this, she remained on her hands and feet in case the movement would start the transformation again. But after several minuets she realised that it was indeed over, so building up some courage she slowly got up off the floor. It was a strange sensation getting onto her feet, because her tail moved automatically to keep her centre of gravity in check. The feeling of standing was also a strange one. The way her feet where positioned how, she had to stand on her tip toes or else she lost her balance and fell onto her back, which she discovered the hard way.

Finally getting use to standing once again, Victoria looks over to a full-length mirror. There she sees a strange human/fox combination. The only thing that she could see that was unaffected by her transformation, was her orange hair, but truth be told it was rather difficult to see it. All of her body is now covered in this orange fur, except for her stomach and the tip of her bushy tail, which was the colour of freshly lain snow.

Looking over at Lilo Victoria saw that Lilo was on her knees crying into her hands, her tail wrapped around her, ears pinned to her head. Slowly Victoria walked over to Lilo and lightly placed her paw like hand onto her shoulder,

"Your not wearing a costume, are you Lilo?" Victoria asked with an expressionless voice. Slowly Lilo moved her hands away from her face, and in a voice that was almost a whisper answered her "no".

"so I take it the same thing happened to you?" Victoria asked, again in her expressionless voice.

"yes, exactly the same. I tried to stop you but I was too late" Lilo managed to say while holding back the tears that threatened to be released.

"its ok Lilo, its ok. Listen, what ever has happened to us at least we're going through it together." Victoria said trying to make Lilo feel better, "besides with costumes this realistic I'm sure we will win the best costume contest at the party." This got the reaction Victoria wanted. Lilo sniffed a couple of times before a small smile appeared on her face,

"your right. No one will have a costume as good as ours. Morpholomew can only change a person with the help of a picture, and it has to be a real picture too, not a cartoon or anything. Maybe this isn't so bad after all. Thanks Victoria, you always know how to make me feel better." Lilo said as she got up of the ground and gave Victoria a hug.

The feeling that went through the two friends was…interesting to say the least. It brought back memories of their childhood, when stitch was still the same size as them, instead of now where he is just taller than their knees. But it was also quite alien at the same time because both of them where now covered in fur. The feeling of fur against fur, for them anyway, felt really strange. Not bad or anything, just strange.

After a while they separated from each other and noticed the time, 6:45. This surprised Lilo more than Victoria, a lot more than Victoria. She remembered leaving her house at 6:40 and normally it took her a good 5 to 10 minuets to get to Victoria's house, depending on how fast she walked or ran. She didn't know what to think of this development, but at that moment in time there was a knock on the door.

Both Lilo and Victoria, who had put the clothes that she was wearing earlier, a pair of red shorts, with a minor modification to allow her tail some comfort, and a white t-shirt, braised themselves for the scream of Victoria's mother or father. Slowly the door opened and the two girls let out a sigh when they saw stitch enter the room,

"stitch what are you doing here?" asked Lilo who was surprised to see him. But stitch didn't here her at first, he was staring at the fox like Victoria that stood beside Lilo. However he quickly shook his head to bring himself out of his trance.

"I thought I'd find you here, Lilo. You left your Halloween ticket at home when you ran off. At first I wondered why you ran off, but now I can see why." Stitch said nodding in Victoria's direction, Lilo just slowly nodded. "Well at least you won't be alone in this, unusual situation. And if it dose get too much for you, you know I will always be there for you" stitch finished trying to end on a good note.

Even though that didn't sound very reassuring, it did make Lilo feel better, knowing that both of her friends will be with her throughout the entire event. But she also needed to be there for Victoria; after all she was in the same situation.

"thanks stitch. You don't know how much that means to me" she said before walking over to him to get her ticket, and to give him a big hug.

It was here that the next surprise came to them. When Lilo got close enough to hug him, stitch noticed that he had to look up in order to see her knees. Lilo also noticed this and began to tear up even more. She was very upset when they stopped being the same height, and had quite recently only just gotten over the fact that they would rarely, or more likely never, hug each other like they use to. And now she was even taller.

When Victoria noticed the size difference between the two, she instantly went around her room trying to look for a tape measure. She was a little disappointed when she grew too big to hug stitch normally, after all they where very close friends, though not as close as he was with Lilo. Finally finding one, a pink one that you get from Christmas crackers, nestled deep within the depths of her junk drawer she walked over to the two friends. Lilo was on her knees giving stitch a big hug, both of their eyes where closed.

"Umm Lilo, maybe we should see how much taller we are now?" Victoria said as she walked over to her friends. Slowly Lilo and stitch let go of their embrace and Lilo stood up,

"I guess your right Victoria." They where staring each other right in the eyes, which was normal to them. They had been the same height for quite some time now, so it made them feel better knowing they could still do it. Walking over to the closest wall Victoria stretched the pink tape measure to its maximum, 1-meter, and made a mark. Then she got Lilo to stand with her back to the wall, before getting stitch to hold the bottom of the tape at the 1-meter mark while she stretched it up to the tip of Lilo head.

Both of the girls thought that they where tall enough as it was, being 5ft 9in, but thanks to this transformation they where now taller than that. As Victoria stretched the pink tape closer to the top of Lilo's head, she found that there was less and less measuring tape in her hand. She was beginning to think that she would need to make another mark on the wall, meaning that they would be over 2-meters tall. That was something that she really did not want to see, and was glad to find that it did stop before the end. Admittedly with 7cm left, but it still stopped.

"right lets see, its stopped at 37 inches. Now if we add a meters worth to that, it becomes 76 inches. Now dividing that up into feet and inches that makes us…6ft 4! Lilo we've gained 7 inches thanks to this transformation!"

'_Great_' Lilo thought '_now I'm taller than Nani._' When Lilo was younger, she wanted to be taller than her sister, but when she actually got close to her sisters height of 5ft11, she realised that she enjoyed being the "little sister", and was glad when she stopped growing. But now she was taller than her, a good 5 inches taller than her. Which also meant that she was taller than David, something that she really didn't like the thought of.

It was just then that Victoria gave out a gasp in alarm that brought Lilo back out of her depressing thoughts. Looking over at the bedside clock Lilo saw that it was now 6:53 and the school dance started at 7.

"oh man where going to be late!" Victoria cried out to her friends. This completely removed the thoughts of her situation out of her head. This was about upstaging Myrtle, and nothing got in the way of that!

"Victoria, can't your parents give us a lift to the school?"

"no, I'm afraid they would have left to go to the town hall by now. Its having an adult only party there you know."

"oh that's right I forgot. Nani and David are going to that too. Well I guess the only thing we can do is run" hearing this Victoria looked puzzled,

"Lilo you do realise that it normally takes us about 10 minuets just to run there. How are we going to get there before 7 if we run?" Lilo was about to reply when she say that it was now 6:55.

"no time to explain, just follow me. Stitch sorry but I guess your going to have to go back to the house." Lilo said before she left the room with Victoria right behind her.

However unknown to Lilo stitch and his cousins where also going to have a Halloween party. Except theirs would involve, toilet paper, lots and lots of toilet paper. And the town. As he reflected on what he was going to do tonight he remembered his surprise, as well as all the other male experiments, when it was the female experiments that where the ones who suggested it. He was really looking forward to it at the start of the day, but now he wasn't so sure. So slowly wondering back in the direction of his house, stitch thought about what was the right thing to do.

By the time Lilo and Victoria got to their high school people where still waiting to get into their school gym,

"Wow I didn't think that we could get here on time" Victoria said quite speechless, but surprisingly not even the slightest bit out of breath.

"me nether. I knew we would be faster but never that fast. I mean it must of taken us just minuets to get here, and I'm not even the slightest bit tired" Lilo said just as speechless as Victoria "but since where here we might as well go in" so together, along with their tickets, they walked up to the door.

walking up to the door, they saw that a vampire was taking in tickets. The vampire was wearing a black cloak that had a blood red inside. It was wearing a white shirt with a black waistcoat over that; it also had a pair of smart black trousers. His face was pure white and you could easily see his fangs, thanks to them glowing in the dark. Walking up to the vampire, both Lilo and Victoria knew who it was instantly,

"Hi Dr. Cameron, I like your vampire outfit." Lilo said to the vampire.

Dr. Cameron was a very unusual teacher. He taught chemistry and biology, and though he was insignificant compared to Jumba, he actually taught the advanced classes. But the strangest thing was that he was only, like, 24. Normally Lilo had to look up at him, since he was a good head taller than she was, but now she was the one that had the extra head of height on him, and even though she hated to admit it, it did give her a thrill.

"Good evening Lilo, you two Victoria. I see your costumes are cat and fox people." He said to them in a stupid Transylvanian accent. It was made even worse by the fact that his normal accent was Scottish. "But my gosh those do look real, and you two must be wearing stilts or something." He continued in his normal voice.

"I swear the trouble you go through to win a contest is insane. I mean when I was in high school quite a number of us, myself included, would try to be the most ridicules, not the best. Why the last one I went to I went as a werewolf. Sure sounds scary, but I was wearing a t-shirt that would fall of at any moment. I also wore slippers that only looked like werewolf feet. But you could tell what they where the moment you saw them (really what I went as last Halloween party (slippers included!)). You take it to seriously. Its suppose to be fun, not a competition" droned on. Even though he was a great teacher, one of the things he did do at times was drone on and on. Then again it seemed that everyone that Lilo knew who studied those areas did the same thing.

After getting past the talking vampire, Lilo and Victoria managed to get into the hall and what they saw shocked them. It was not all the costumes, even though some looked quite scary. Or the decorations, there was even a DJ at the opposite end of the hall from them. No, what shocked them was the difference between walking through a crowd and walking through a crowd looking above their heads. The school body was widely spread in sizes and shapes, so there where people whom where taller than them, and some that where about the same size, but that was only a small handful of the over all school population

"Well, this is certainly a new experience" Victoria said quietly to Lilo,

"Yeah I know what you mean. Its actually quite creepy" Victoria only nodded her head in agreement.

However the two girls had nothing to fear, thanks to it being Halloween and all. Everyone who saw them just thought they where wearing really great costumes, and pairs of stilts. Though they couldn't figure out how they managed to keep such perfect balance. You see no one thought that they got their costumes from Morpholomew because they all knew how he worked, thanks to everyone wanting to be someone else. They knew that he would not accept two different photos and you become the product of both. They also knew that he would not accept photos that had been altered, no matter how well the alterations where. People wanting to win the Halloween costume contests found out this knowledge over the years, and in turn told everyone else.

However the news of their costumes eventually reached the ears of people that both Lilo and Victoria would rather have not have known. As Elena, who was dressed as a witch, walked around the hall, looking for her boyfriend (yes Myrtle and her posy have boyfriends…well maybe just Elena (she really calmed down a lot as she aged)), she noticed a crowd surrounding two people dressed up like a cat and a fox. Curious who these two people where she walked over to the group to see who they where and how come they managed to get a bigger crowd around them than Myrtle. However as she got closer to them she managed to make out from their faces, and their voices, who exactly they where, Lilo and Victoria.

Seeing this, she quickly rushed back to her leader to tell her the horrible news. Truthfully the news wasn't all that bad in her eyes. its just that as soon as myrtle found out about the two, she would get all huffy and angry, and annoying, and would most likely go over to the two and start a fight with them. This got Elena thinking. '_if all that's going to happen when I tell her that, why am I going off to tell her?_' her answer came within a second and she realised that it wasn't worth it. So she decided to go back to her quest of finding her boyfriend.

The party turned out to be much easier than both of them expected, no one called them freaks, well no one so far, and everyone was complementing them on how real it looked, and some even complimented them on how real it felt, though several swiftly got a slap across the cheek for it, which hurt a lot more than the offender thought it would. I mean would you want people touching you tail without your permission if you had one? No I don't think you would.

Eventually the main event that everyone was looking forward to arrived, the best costume contest. As you expected the very first person to enter it was non other than myrtle, but what might surprise you is that Lilo and Victoria suddenly got a case of stage fright and didn't want to enter. However their fan club would have non of that and more or less hauled them to the DJ where the contest was going to take place. When I said more or less hauled, I mean they really where trying to haul them down to the front of the hall, but they could barley move the two. In fact they couldn't move them, the only reason the two where moving was because of all the support they where getting to hammer myrtle in this contest.

Myrtle's costume was indeed pretty good. She was dressed as a modern day vampire, it also looked like she was going to win thanks to the fact that her costume looked pretty real.

'_Ironic choice, you blood sucker!_' Lilo thought as she got closer to the front. Victoria thought something similar; though it was more the style of clothing that myrtle chose to go with the costume,

'_That's just a disgrace to the vampire name. I mean no vampire would be seen dead, or alive, in clothing that you could see Britney spears wearing!_' all these things just gave the two more confidence that they should show Myrtle up.

The DJ, who had some features that looked quite similar to Myrtle's, was about to wrap up the compotation when he noticed the two girls appear in front of the crowd.

"We'd like to enter too" the girls said at the same time before smiling a little at the shocked expressions on both the DJ's face and their nemesis's face. Quickly shacking his head the DJ managed to clear his head.

"Oh, ok then. Well let's see here. Umm, what are your names?" This put a smile on their faces, since not even Myrtle, who now even smaller than they remembered her being (she was about 5ft 6).

"My name's Victoria" said the fox creature. "And I'm Lilo" said the cat creature. Hearing this, Myrtle's jaw hit the floor. This was suppose to be her year to win the contest. Not Victoria's! And certainly not that riff raft Lilo! But their costumes where so real looking! Sure she had the best costume that the shop had, minus that weird creature that's too similar to Lilo weird dog for Myrtle to go near. Her trail of thought was stopped in its place as she heard the DJ talking into his mike.

"well ladies and gentlemen I can't decide the winner of the contest, but maybe you all can. We have managed to narrow it down to these three final contestants (yes others took up the challenge, but there costumes where not as good as Myrtle's, and no where near as good as Lilo's and Victoria's and where eliminated by the DJ). So if you want the pop star vampire to win, shout now!" there where a good few cheers here and there, but it was obvious that she wasn't going to win. So to save herself the trouble she just left the stage in a big huff.

"well that's that I suppose, another contestant down. That leaves just Lilo the black cat, and Victoria the red fox. So who wants Lilo to win?" the entire hall shakes as the people cheer for her. "and who wants Victoria to win?" again the hall shakes due to the noise. "now these two are close. I can't say who won. So let me hear it again. give a shout for Lilo" the crowd erupted just as before, defiantly no quieter, but the DJ couldn't tell if it was louder ether. "Ok, now lets hear it for Victoria!" as with Lilo, Victoria got the same as what she previously got, maybe a little louder but the DJ couldn't tell. "come on, there has to be a winner here. I mean do you think these two want to share first place?"

"actually we don't mind that much" Lilo said to the DJ with Victoria shacking her head in agreement. Hearing this produced an smile on the DJ's face.

"Ok the, let me get this straight. You all want Lilo to win" this produced the familiar, explosive cheer. "And you also want Victoria to win" again, an explosive cheer was heard. "Well the two girls don't mind sharing, so it gives me great pleasure in awarding joint first place to both Lilo and Victoria! Lets give them a big round of applause!" the cheering that took place after that was so loud that it would have registered on a earthquake detector. It was so loud that both Lilo and Victoria had to cover there, now much more sensitive, ears. In fact there was probably only one person in the entire crowd that wasn't cheering, and we all know what that person was.

The rest of the party involved dancing, talking and games. Even though most people here where far too old to be playing simple games as bobbing for apples, it was still played, and it was still very much enjoyed. It was here that some people noticed the new teeth that Lilo and Victoria had in their mouths. As you'd expect they thought they where fake and would take them out when they went to get an apple. But when they didn't do this, it got some curious looks from some people around them. But the looks vanished as soon as the apple was fished out of the big tank.

By the end of the party, Lilo had totally forgotten about how she felt earlier. She had a smile on her face, and was actually feeling much happier about her new form. She was invited to go to another party that someone was having, along with Victoria, but both girls had already made plans. You see they knew about the what the experiments where wanting to do and had decided to try and catch them in the act so that everything could be cleared up before anyone blamed the high school. Like they did last year, and the year before that.

Taking a short cut through the forest, Lilo and Victoria where surprised to find that they could see everything as clear as if it where day, but they didn't really bother stating it to each other. After all, if you could see that the person in front of you is managing to dodge low branches as easily as you can, you imagine they had the eyes as you.

Suddenly without warning, they stopped. Nether one of them could figure out why they stopped but it was obvious to them that they had. They where just about to try and move again when they heard a faint rustling coming from their left, they also heard whispering that went along with the whispering. Curiosity getting the better of them, the started to follow the direction from where the voices where coming from, while being as sneaky as possible.

Before they knew what was going on, the two girls where now right on top of the quiet whispering, literally. Without them actually knowing it, they had climbed up a tree and where now looking down upon a group of experiments sitting by a small fire. The experiments in question where yin, yang, kixx, and PJ. All of them where carrying some toilet paper, and some eggs. Lilo, who was the closest to the group, turned back to look at Victoria and wordlessly said to her "got them". Victoria only nodded in agreement.

Moving slightly forward, Lilo managed to rustle the leaves of the tree that they where in. Though it was a very small rustle, which most people would just ignore, the fact that it was Halloween, and the fact that it was experiments, made the group very jumpy.

"huh, what was that!" yang said as he quickly scanned the area.

"ach, it was just a squirrel" came kixx's very confident reply, though he did jump when he first heard the rustling. This gave Lilo and Victoria a great idea. Quickly making an unspoken plan, Victoria climbed back down the tree and moved around the group, being careful not to make a sound.

Thanks to there now cat like eyes, there noses, and the fact that they kept some form of eye contact as Victoria moved, both girls knew exactly where each of them where. It was Lilo who had the honour of making the first move. Quietly climbing down from the tree she picked up a small rock that was just by her feet. Then she tossed it into a bush that was to her left before quickly climbing back into the tree, all the while not making a sound.

The rustling of yet another bush, got more of the experiments scared. The ones who had night vision turned it on, only to be blinded by their fire. Others tried heat vision, but again thanks to the fire it was too difficult to actually make any real heat patters emerge.

"oh man, why did we have to do this" PJ muttered in his voice oh honks and squeaks. Seeing that slowly everyone was getting jumpy, kixx decided to show them exactly what they where scared of.

"If you sissies are done wetting yourselves, I'll look around and see what's causing all the noise" he got up from the ground and started to walk towards the bush where Lilo had thrown the rock.

As he looked through the bush Victoria decided to jump from the tree that she was hiding in, to another one rear by. This got the effect of rustling quite a number of branches from her previous tree, and some on her new one. But it was behind several trees and so was very unlikely she would get found.

"what if it's the night marches!" yin called out to the group. This instantly got the attention of the group, as well as Lilo and Victoria. The group looked quite fearful now, even kixx looked a little scared. But for Lilo and Victoria, it gave them even more ideas.

"what are you talking about, ghosts aren't real" kixx said, even though his voice was a little shaky.

"well what else could it be. I mean when you looked in the bush, did you find anything?" yin replied

"well no. I didn't find anything"

"you see! If it was an animal you would have found a footprint"

"hey yin's right. Maybe it is the night watchers" yang quickly put in.

it was here that a light drumming could be heard coming from behind them. This made their fur stand on its ends. But when they heard another, set of drums coming from the opposite direction, they huddled up together.

"don't look them in the eyes, or you'll turn to stone!" yang said cowardly. The drums where now getting louder, slowly one by one, the experiments fur colour started changing from their normal colours, to a ghostly white, that made them look like ghosts. Then all of a sudden another set of drums started just in front of them. Any ounce of courage in them was now replaced by fear.

Victoria had moved once again to be in front of them, so the only way that the experiments knew was safe was behind them, where the town lay. Victoria had to admit that beating her hands onto the trunks of the trees was making a drumming sound, though not a very good one. '_I guess they where telling ghost stories, and some of them where about the night watchers_'.

Getting eye contact with Victoria, Lilo signalled that now was a good time wrap this up. Getting a nod from Victoria, the two girls started to beat their paws agenst the trees harder and faster, making it sound like the night watchers where indeed getting closer. Then, at the exact same time, the two girls stopped beating their hands on the trees.

The experiments where in utter shock. They didn't know what to do, because if they moved they thought the night watchers, who where all around them, would strike. Shaking like a leaf they tried to as quiet as possible, hoping that the night watchers would leave them alone. A few seconds passed by, and the experiments began to look up from where they were on the ground, when two ear piercing screams came from just beyond the tree line.

That did it. That broke any moral that the experiments had left. They where literally climbing over each other in the opposite direction of the screams, leaving everything behind. All their toilet roll and all the eggs. They even left the fire that was still burning.

After a few minuets, Lilo and Victoria came down from the trees and into the clearing. Both of them had faces that, where at the brink of tearing itself apart, trying to hold in the laughter that was stored within. The new silence didn't last. The dams exploded and out came torrent after torrent of laughter. They collapsed onto each other, as they tried to keep themselves from falling to the ground.

However with all good things, their fun had to come to an end. Looking at their watches they saw that it was well past their curfew. So saying good night to each other, and taking the supplies that once belonged to the experiments, they went their separate ways.

Arriving back in the house, Lilo found that it was deserted, which she was really glad about. I mean, how was she suppose to explain the large amount of toilet paper and eggs that she was carrying, or her appearance for that matter.

Walking through the house, Lilo kept her essence of stealth by not turning on a single light. She was also especially quiet when she past her sisters bedroom. Eventually she managed to gain entrance to the kitchen, but that was not her destination, though it was very close to it. No her destination was the utility room just beyond the kitchen where Jumba set up a recycler. It was a small box like device that changed anything nonliving into energy to power the house. With any evidence of what people might think she was up too now gone, Lilo retreated to her bedroom, still being as quiet as possible.

The only sound that Lilo made was the sound of the elevator activating and taking her to her bedroom. It wasn't much; in fact most people wouldn't have noticed it over the cicadas. Unfortunately for her, her roommate had ears that where more than sensitive enough to catch the sound of the elevator coming up into the room.

"You know its well past your bed time. Even Nani's in bed"

"oh stitch, your up. I was hoping not to wake you"

"so what where you up too. You know I decided to cancel my plans in case you where still upset and needed me"

"oh you didn't need to do that stitch. But thank you for caring about me so much" Lilo said before she walked over to stitch's bed and kissed him on the cheek.

"So what did you do after your party?"

"Me and Victoria stopped some of your cousins from playing some traditional Halloween pranks. I guess it took us longer than we thought."

"Well it sounds like I was right not to go out then" stitch said with a grin. Lilo just smiled before she playfully hit him on the head.

"Well, I'm going to bed. God I'm glad it's a Sunday tomorrow" Lilo said stretching her arms into the air. '_I also hope that I no longer look like a cat_' Lilo thought as she changed into some nightwear. By this time stitch had already fallen back to sleep.

As Lilo climbed into bed the new feeling of fur against sheets was really quite strange. She was at a loss of words with these feelings, but the main issue on her minds was wondering if she would over heat herself. She looked over to stitch and saw that he seemed to have no problem sleeping '_I'm just worrying too much_' she finally decided before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Slowly Lilo woke up from her peaceful nights rest. Sitting up in her bed she stretched her arms into the air before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Getting out of bed she walked over to her mirror and looked over her body.

"Man, what a strange dream I had. God it felt so real, but it was just too strange to ever be real. I mean who ever heard of someone changing into a cat person," Lilo said giggling to herself before going over to her closet and changing into some casual cloths.

Looking at herself in the mirror one more time she couldn't help but feel there was something different about her face. She didn't get time to look into it more, because at that moment in time Pleakly called her down for breakfast. Blinking her eyes, her slit like pupils sparkled with new energy, while her ears stuck out of the top of her head. Heading over to the elevator, she looked back at the mirror,

"I swear something's different about me," Lilo said before the elevator took her down to the rest of the house.

* * *

Well there you have it. I hope you enjoyed reading this story. I don't know what to do with it right now. A part of me wants to continue it, while another part thinks it's impossible. I'll leave it to you all, but if I where to continue it, it would be far into the future (I really think I need to finish all my unfinished work before starting a new project). Anyway, I'll leave you all for now. But until we meet again, be well 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there everyone and welcome to my christmas update. hope you like this chapter i spent alot of time writing it. well enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**One Special Halloween Costume**

**Part 2**

**It gets Worse Before it gets Better**

With a new day came new adventures, or at least that's what stitch thinks each and every time he wakes up. Stitch woke up to the smell of pancakes wafting up from the kitchen. Opening his eyes, he realised that this was the first time in ages that he wasn't woken up by lilo. That alone was enough to bring back a mountain of worry that he had the previous night. Halloween was suppose to be fun and games, or at least its suppose to be now anyway, but what happened to Victoria and lilo was certainly not a joke. Somehow they had been turned into animal people. Stitch guessed it was ageist there will because both of them where in states of absolute shock when they changes.

Opening his eyes quickly he looked over to see lilo sleeping soundly in her bed. Going over to her he pulled her covers off her body a little, just enough to see her shoulders. It was quickly obvious that she was no longer a cat person. Sighing in relief, stitch let lilo sleep some more and decided to go down and get some of those pancakes he could smell.

Walking into the kitchen stitch found everyone was up. Jumba was sitting at the table reading the news paper. Pleakly was at the stove cooking some pancakes and nani was staring out of the kitchen window while listening to a news report coming from a radio beside her. Walking over to the table he climbed up into the chair sighing as he did so.

Its been about ten years since lilo and stitch where eye to eye and ever since then he's missed being the same size. What also annoys him is that though he is the strongest person in the family, he still gets treated like a kid at times. As he's gotten older his table manners have improved dramatically. Not that there was anything to improve mind you , a pig had better manners, but anyway, ever since people have innocently asked if he wanted to sit on a phone book so he could see over the table. This has really gotten to him and at times he's wondered if he should use jumba's growth ray again. However that thought always leaves when he remembers what happened with shortstuff. He didn't hear it, but pleakly said good morning to him as he placed a pile of pancakes in front of stitch. He then left the kitchen to go call lilo down for hers.

Stitch was eating away quite happily when lilo entered the room. She greeted everyone good morning before sitting down beside stitch and started on her pancakes. Throughout breakfast lilo was asked questions about the dance. Stitch was happy to hear that she and Victoria won joint first place in the costume contest. Nani was still curious as to what lilo actually looked like in that cat costume and asked if lilo could put it on again. At first lilo was a little hesitant, but when pleakly also joined in the request lilo gave in and said she'd put it on the evening.

While lilo talked about the party stitch glanced over to her between bites of his pancakes. He could tell that yesterday was no dream. He could quite clearly see that her eyes where not quite the same and her ears where longer. But what really got him worried was that from his position he could see that her mouth and nose had extended at least an inch out from her face, and looked a little bit like a muzzle.

With breakfast over with lilo and stitch left the kitchen and went back into their room. As son as the elevator stopped, stitch turned to lilo and asked if it was a good idea to put on the costume again.

"why wouldn't it be stitch? I mean its not like anything's happened to me" stitch just looked at her with a look that positively screamed "yeah right!" before going over to the full length mirror and pushed it right in front of her noise.

"stitch, what are you playing at? What are you trying, to, prov…" lilo had just locked eyes with herself. At first it was a little hard to see it, but the more she looked into her eyes the more she could see that something was wrong. Eventually she could clearly see that her eyes had the same black slits as a cat. It was as if a spell of denial had just been broken, because now she could also see that her ears where pointing out of her hair, something that they never did.

"stitch. Yesterday really happened, didn't it. Me and Victoria really turned into animals didn't we?" stitch only nodded "your right, maybe I shouldn't put on the costume again. But what can I say to nani, pleakly and jumba 'sorry but if I put it on again I'm going to turn into a cat person that's taller than you nani.' They would just laugh."

"maybe you could say you had to return it to the shop because it was rented" stitch thought aloud. Lilo loved the idea and before they knew it, they where out of the front door and heading off to Victoria's house.

Upon arriving at the house they saw that Victoria was just coming out of the front door with a bag in one hand and snooty resting on her opposite shoulder.

"hey Victoria what are you up to with snooty?" lilo asked once she was within shouting distance. Victoria waved back but didn't say anything until they where right beside wach other,

"hey lilo, I'm just off to return my costume. You do remember what happened last night don't you?"

"yeah I do. But whats strange is that at first I thought it was a dream, and I couldn't see anything different about me until I was right beside a mirror and looking hard into it."

"mine was a little different. I woke up with my allergies acting up, and when snooty came to help me out, he couldn't get his wings all the way around my head like he normally could. I knew instantly that something was wrong. It took me a while but I eventually figured it out. My mouth and nose has become a slight muzzle. I can see that you've also got one as well."

"WHAT?!" lilo said before reaching up to her face and felt around. Sure enough, she could feel her mouth sticking out from her face by about an inch or two. Barely noticeable, but there none the less.

The three friends slowly walked down to where the old shop was. Victoria found out that her eyes had also changed to resemble slits. It seemed that there were some small parts of each other that they just didn't know had changed. It was worrying because they both feared that they where still missing a change somewhere. However stitch was there to confirm that nothing else seemed to be different about them. Both of them were willing to trust stitch with their lives. Hell, they'd do it in an instant. But there was just something about trusting their appearance to an alien that prevented them from fully believing him.

Their fears where not justified. They walked past person after person and no one butted an eye lid. as they walked around the town they met several people from the Halloween party. Some did not notice them, others where ether still too drunk, or too tired to notice them. But there were a few who talked to them about how great their costumes where and asked were they got them. Victoria, at first, didn't have an answer, but fortunately for her lilo quickly said that they got them from her aunt Pleakly. Pleakly was known throughout the town for his, or rather her, expertise that making dresses, suites and costumes. In fact, pleakly was well on his way to becoming quite the celebrity; well in the sewing world anyway.

As time went by lilo and Victoria walked the entire town several times over, but they hadn't found the old shop. This was very strange, I mean shops don't just up and move. Well, ok maybe the contents dose, but not the entire building. On the third trip around the town, they stopped at the place where they where sure the shop was just yesterday. Nevertheless, it was empty. Absolutely nothing was there, and I mean nothing. No bricks, no wood, heck there was not even any grass. Just a patch of dirt beside the last building.

They went over the house that was beside the patch of earth and knocked on the door. After waiting a few seconds an old man came to the door. The girls asked him about the patch of earth beside his house and this produced a smile on the mans wrinkled face.

"supposedly, long, long ago. Before I was even born, there was a stone building there. It had weird looking items in it that were from all over the place. If memory serves me right, the lady was rumoured to be a witch who hade magical items."

"Wow" lilo said with wonder "so what happened to it?"

"No one knows. One day the building just disappeared without a trace. Ever since then, nothing wants to grow there, and anything that gets built there catches fire just hours after being completed."

"so how often has your home caught fire thanks to it?" Victoria asked with wonder in her voice.

"that's the scary thing there, young miss. My house has never caught fire. The wood has not even warmed up" with a lot more questions now than they had before, they thanked the man before leaving.

Well they managed to find the place where the shop was, but unfortunately they where just in the wrong time. With defeated sighs they walked over to shaved ice chop and both got a lime flavoured shave ice, while stitch and snooty got pineapple and lemon respectively. The day was still very young, so they all decided to go to the beach and get some time to relax. Its been a stressful few days and lilo and Victoria were pretty tired from it all.

They split up to collect some things and met again within the hour. Placing the towels down on the golden brown sand, lilo and Victoria stretched out before placing their sun glasses on and bathed in the warmth of the sun. all the while thanking their lucky stars that they could still do this so late on in the year.

Stitch joined them for a little bit, for he too liked to have some time where he did absolutely nothing for an hour or so. But unlike the girls, he got bored of it a lot quicker than them. After soaking up the sun for about an hour stitch got off lilo's towel and went to the sea. Nowadays stitch has less fear of the sea than he did at the start of his stay on earth. Though he still could not swim, stitch enjoyed paddling in the sea; it was fun and the wet sand felt surprisingly good between his tows. After his little swim in the sea, stitch went over to lilo and Victoria and told them that he was going to wonder the town a little before heading back to the house. He got a mumble of conformation from lilo and a slight wave from Victoria, before they went back to their little nap.

Walking through the town stitch saw several of his cousins talking to each other. Curious about what they were walking about, stitch went over to see that was happening. If you hadn't already guessed, it was nosy who was doing all the taking. He was saying that kixx, yin, yang and PJ were all attacked by the night marches last night, and that they'd never go into the woods again. Stitch was far enough from the group not to be noticed and he was glad about this because he had a huge grin on his face. Lilo told him that she and Victoria caught his cousins, but she didn't say how. Now he knew and only wished he were there to witness kixx loosing his fudge.

With the thought of kixx screaming like a little girl going through his head, stitch slowly continued his aimless wandering. As much as he tried, he just could not remove the mental image he had of kixx, and that distracted him from where he was going. His feet followed the pavement, so he didn't wander off into traffic and get into trouble, again; but his mind was on a plane of its own, and he was rather enjoying it.

He had just rounded a corner when he bumped into something, causing his to fall onto his patooki. Looking up from his position he saw that the thing he bumped into was non other than Myrtle. Stitch, didn't like bumping into myrtle at the best of times, but from the look on her face, stitch could tell that today was a particularly bad day to have done it.

"watch it you freak. You almost knocked my purse out of my hand; but I guess that's the worst you could have done, you being so short and all. Midget." And with that, Myrtle stepped over stitch, who was still sitting on the floor, and walked off laughing.

Stitch was surprised at how lightly he got off with that encounter. He guessed she was just running late for something. Shrugging his shoulders stitch got back off the floor and dusted himself off before continuing on his walk.

Stitch did not realise this at first, but the words that Myrtle had said hurt him a lot more than expected. Now as he walked, memories played from when they where still the same size. They appeared like a flipbook and the scene was always the exact same, except with lilo slowly getting taller and taller while he remained the same. Even though, on the outside, the two of them still played with each other as if nothing had happened; stitch has never felt more apart from lilo. He can never hug her like he use to, he could never be there for her when she needs a shoulder to cry on, all because lilo had to grow up

He was so lost in thought that he once again bumped into something, only this time it was a lamppost, not a person. '_stitch you got to stop thinking about the past. Its making you depressed and you can't stop bumping into things when you do it_' he thought as she shook his head out if its daze. He noticed that he was standing right outside an old looking building. The windows were covered wit hspider webs, and it was displaying costumes and masks '_heh, what a stupid shop. Its still selling Halloween costumes and its after Halloween…wait this shop looks familiar. Wait, isn't this the shop that lilo and Victoria bought their cursed costumes from…it is! Huh, I guess we were just looking in the wrong place. Maybe I can get them an antidote or something. I better hurry before it closes._' And with that stitch dived into the shop.

The place was the same as stitch remembered it, so he went straight to the back of the shop where he expected to find the old woman. Entering the backspace of the shop, he found the old woman in front of an old cast iron wood burning stove. She turned around and smiled warmly at stitch,

"Ah, I was wondering when you would come by. You know I was expecting you a little earlier." she said as she turned around to face her. This only got a confused look from stitch. The woman only smiled at him before gesturing to an empty seat at a nearby table. On the table was a pot of tea, two cups, and two plates, and on top of each was a piece of cake.

Confused by the setting, stitch was a little hesitant to go over to the table. However, the smile on the old woman's face seemed genuine, and the smell of the cake was beyond imagination. Stitch sat down at the table, and the lady sat down across from him. She poured a cup of tea for the both of them before passing him a cup. After receiving his cup of tea, he sniffed it several times before he noticed the woman take a sip out of hers. Then, very slowly, stitch tried his.

The tea was nothing like no other tea he had tried before. It was fruity, and had a delicate taste to it. Placing his cup down he got a fork and took a small piece of the cake that was in front of him. He could tell it was home made. The icing wasn't too sweet, and the sponge was moist and warm. If this was anywhere else, he would have wolfed the cake down within a second, but something inside him kept saying that it would be a very bad idea if he acted in that manner; so he restrained himself to eating like a civil person.

"so deary why did you come back to my little shop?" it was here that stitch realised that he was suppose to be a dog right now, so he quickly replied with several barks. "now, now deary. I know fine well that your not a dog. I knew the second you entered my shop the other day. So I'll ask again. Why did you come back to my shop?"

"My friends, lilo and Victoria became some sort of animal creatures last night when they put the costumes on, and now they have cat like ears, eyes and mouths." Stitch was surprised he managed to get all of that out in one sentence, he figured that he was just really worried about his friends.

The old woman just sipped her tea before putting it down and began to think. "hmm, that's not suppose to happen. It was only suppose to change then until they went to sleep. Those costumes weren't suppose to leave any evidence on those girls." As the old lady just muttered on, stitch was just getting more and more freaked out. This lady didn't flutter an eye lid at that he said about lilo and Victoria, or when he talked in front of her.

"I'm terribly sorry about what's happened to your friends, but I honestly don't know how to fix what's happened to them. Please take this as a token of apology. I just finished baking it when you entered" and with that, the old woman got out of her chair and went over to her stove. She was back in moments however, with a small box. "here take this to those two lovely girls as a way of saying sorry." She said as she handed him the box. "Oh, and one more thing before you go. Make sure those two don't put on those costumes again within 48 hours, or those changes might become permanent." Hearing this, stitch looked like a bolt of electricity as he ran out of the shop. What he didn't know was that the woman was smiling at him in a way that said she knew they would.

Stitch was sprinting as fast as he could towards his home, when something heavenly penetrated his noise. He stopped just as quickly as he started to try and find that amazing smell. At this moment in time he was in a forest, and all the smells that came from a forest didn't match the amazing smell that got his attention. Sniffing around his noise landed on the box that he was holding. He was torn, this was an apology gift from that nice lady for lilo and Victoria, but the smell was just soo good he had to have a little peak.

Inside the box was the best looking coconut cake stitch had ever seen, and it also had the words "eat me" in pink writing over the white icing of the cake. A suddenly endless supply of saliva started to form in stitch's mouth. He knew he shouldn't; but the smell, and memory of the lady's baking was just too overpowering. Before he realised what he was doing, stitch had eaten the entire cake. '_oh no, I've eaten the apology gift from that old lady. What will I do now. Lilo will be disappointed with me when she finds out…if she finds out. Lilo's got so much on her mind right now that she wouldn't notice a cake she didn't know about disappearing. I mean she'll have a hard enough of a time telling nani and Pleakly that she can't put on her costume again because it'll turn her into a cat person…_' "Oh blitznax!" stitch said before double-timing it back to his house.

Arriving home lilo wondered into the kitchen and got herself a glass of lemonade. She had just finished her glass when nani came into the kitchen,

"on lilo there you are. Would you go and put on your costume for me. Pleakly's been bugging me to no end about you not putting on your costume yet. So if you could do it now I can finally have some piece" nani said as she sat down on one of the chairs from the table. Normally lilo would want more of a reason, but the look on her sister's face told lilo just how bad pleakly was acting. So agreeing to the terms, so long as she's only in it for as long as she wants too, lilo went up to her room to change.

After putting on the costume again, lilo went down to show everyone. Everyone thought the costume looked really god on her, and pleakly was so happy he was about to get a picture…until he noticed lilo wasn't wearing the makeup. He pleaded to lilo to go and put on the makeup, and at first she was defiant. But you have no idea how persuasive pleakly can be; or how annoying his pleas are, I'm not quite sure which one it is. Whatever the reason, lilo went back up to her room to finish the costume and put of the face paint.

As lilo put the makeup on, she began to feel different. It was strange, but as she put on the final brush stroke of makeup, she honestly felt tired, almost like she was sick or something. She felt her head, it wasn't warm. She checked her pulse, it was normal as well. Somehow she felt like she had a cold, but her body was telling her that she was fine. Deciding to ignore this turn of events, she got onto the elevator and went down to show everyone the complete costume.

As she reached the bottom of the elevator, lilo began to feel really ill, but at that moment in time she was blinded by repeated flashes followed by "aww you look so adorable as a cat" coming from the one eyed wonder. Like any teenager, being called "adorable" is just something that you don't put up with, and since she NEVER liked being called "adorable" pleakly got one hell of a yelling at.

Fortunately for pleakly, lilo stopped suddenly as she rushed off to the nearest bathroom. Pleakly was about to let out a sigh of relief, when he actually heard what was happening in the bathroom. Lilo was groaning, moaning before loosing her lunch. Pleakly immediately went in and started to rub lilo's back.

"are you all right, lilo. What happened? Did you eat something bad? Are you feeling all right?" lilo was about to reply when a new volley came from out of no where, she was lucky only a small portion of it skiffed the rim.

This went on for several minuets, but eventually lilo ran out of ammunition. Slowly she started to get up onto her feet again, when all of a sudden a tremendous pain started from her stomach. She was on the floor within a blink of an eye, as she curled up into a ball all the while holding her stomach. Pleakly wasted no time, he ran off to get jumba and nani and was back before lilo could let out a scream; which she did.

If felt like her blood had changed into acid. Everything hurt, but it was radiating from her stomach. Lilo cried. She felt like she had no choice. The pain was over whelming. Just as she thought the pain couldn't get any worse…it did. She could feel her bones shifting; her feet getting longer and her face lengthening more than it already was.

Pleakly, nani and jumba watched in a tear-filled silence as lilo changed from the young woman they knew into a cat like person. Nani was in tears, she could see and hear lilo in pain, but she couldn't do anything about it. She could barely blink her eyes, let alone cuddle her sister. Tears where pouring down her cheek, but she didn't wipe them away for fear that it would somehow cause more pain to her sister. Her knees were weak, but she was still standing on her feet. Trying to, at least match a fraction of lilo's pain.

Jumba was split in two. His scientific mind wanted to study every single second of this; he's never even heard of something like this happening all on its own. But it was happening to lilo. Lilo, the person that jumba could call "daughter". She was crying, she was in terrific pain, and she was turning into something unnatural. But he noticed something strange, while all this happened the cloths that lilo was wearing seemed to give off some type of glow. It was black, so it was very hard to see but jumba knew an energy signature when he saw one. His mind was snapped out of its fight by, what could only be described as, a heart-shattering cry filled with nothing but pain.

Stitch had just entered the house, when he heard a cry so loud and so full of pain, it made him stop dead in his tracks and almost collapse onto his knees. However that brief hesitation was cut short as stitch realised that it was lilo who had just made that terrible sound. This caused him to charge through the house, and anything in his way, towards the downstairs bathroom

Arriving at the door he saw jumba standing there with his arms just flopping about beside him. Nani was on the floor cradling the head of something in her lap, and pleakly was standing beside nani, looking down at the thing, with his hand on her shoulder.

Stitch walked up to jumba and squeezed passed him. He then noticed that the thing in nani's lap was a head; a human head with cat like features and black fur…lilo's head.

"Oh stitch, _sniff_ it was terrible. One moment lilo was fine, then the next, _gulp_ she was crying out in so much pain. Th, _sniff_, then she changed into this creature before passing out…" it was all the information that nani was able to tell stitch before she started crying over her sisters unconscious body.

Stitch was in a great bit of distress. He had failed to give lilo the warning in time, and all because of a stupid cake! Stitch scrunched his eyes up in hatred of himself as he also balled his fists so tightly that his claws dug into him. He was so ashamed of himself that he failed to notice a slight burning sensation coming from his stomach.

However when began to feel pins and needles spreading throughout his entire body, it somehow managed to bring him out of his self-loathing. At first he was confused. Only the most powerful of mega viruses are suppose to do this to him; and Earth has nothing anywhere near that powerful. but here his body was; spreading more of a toxic substance through his system.

He knew he should tell jumba; get him to remove the poison from his system. But he failed lilo. He deserved to die a painful death. But lilo wouldn't want that; and what about Angel? Just because he failed one of the most important people in his life, he shouldn't turn his back on the other. He should make even more of an effort to make sure she's happy; lilo would want that.

Breaking out of his trance, stitch started to walk over to jumba, who had his computer out trying to figure out what was wrong with lilo. As he walked he could physically feel himself get weaker and weaker. Grabbing onto jumba's Hawaiian shirt, he yanked on it several times. At first jumba was too absorbed into trying to figure out what was wrong with lilo. But the tugging was distracting and making him do mistakes.

"what is being problem 626?" jumba said with a little bit of frustration. However he only got a partial answer. Stitch had just managed to finish saying jumba's name and that he not feeling, before his legs used up what little energy he had left, and collapsed onto the floor.

Slowly, lilo awoke to a bright light coming from above her. She quickly closed her eyes again before moaning "too bright". She also tried to shield her eyes with her arms, but fould that they where too heavy to effectively move them. However, the light wasn't there for long; a large shadow covered it. Braving to look, lilo opened her eyes again. At first the person in front of her was blurry, but it didn't take long before lilo saw that it was jumba.

"Little girl, you are being all right. Well for the most part"

"_Urgh_For the most part is. I feel terrible, and the last thing I remember is…going up to my room to change into my Halloween costume to please pleakly. God, my mouth tastes like the time pleakly got me to try that stuff from his home planet. I've never thrown up so much in my life."

"hehe I am remembering that day, and the following three. You demanded to get your stomach pumped five times. Ah, those were being good times."

"jumba, where am i. it looks like I'm in the medical bay of your ship."

"that is being correct. Umm, you appear to have been affected by something. You were violently ill before going through a period of extraordinary pain. While you were being in pain, your body has apparently gone through a metamorphous of some kind."

The facial expression on lilo's face changed from one to confusion, to one of absolute horror. Using what strength she had, she moved both of her hands into view. Sure enough they where covered in fur. She then moved her hands to feel her face. It too had changed. Finally she reached under her sheets and found what she already knew would be there; a tail. But she also found something that she did not expect. Or rather didn't find something she expected to have. She couldn't feel her costume.

"umm jumba. Why did you take off my costume?"

"I am having no idea, you were in costume when I was placing you in bed. Now if you'll be excusing me, I am needing to be checking other patient's now that you seem to be past worst of it"

Lilo was confused at hearing that, until she looked over to the two beds that were in the same room. One was filled with a fox like creature, well it had the face of a fox like creature. It was just falling short of the length of the bed, and lilo could see the white tip of a foxtail just peeking out at her from the bottom of the sheet. Realisation struck her as she realised that the fox like creature was actually Victoria.

She was worried about Victoria, but realised that jumba was not focusing on her. No jumba was focusing on the other body. He was looking over the head of the person, so lilo couldn't see who it was. But from what she could tell the person was somewhere around five and a half feet tall, judging by how much it less space it took compared to Victoria, and remembering that Victoria was six foot four.

As jumba continued to examine the person, his massed moved slightly. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough to see the tip of a very familiar ear. It was pink on the inside with blue fur on the outside. She would have seen more, but jumba swayed hack, covering the ear once again. Though it was a quick glance, lilo knew that it was stitch's ear; but something was wrong. The ear seemed to be bigger. And if it was stitch on the bed, when what was under the sheet with him.

"Jumba, what happened to Victoria and who is that your looking after?"

Jumba let out a sigh before looking over to her.

"your friend's parents dropped her off about ten minuets ago, looking like that. Apparently she put on her costume for a few pictures of her parents when the same thing what happened to you, happened to her. I am not knowing why they brought her here, but I'm guessing is because I am very weird and a doctor, and what happened to her was being very weird. The other person that I am looking after, I think you will be getting more of a shock that what has happened to you." And with that jumba moved so that lilo could see that face.

Lilo was shocked. She saw stitch's face lying on the table, only it was quite a bit bigger.

"wh, what happened to him?"

"am not knowing. He just came into the house moments after you passed out and seemed ok. But before long he was tugging on my shirt and passed out before he could finish saying 'he didn't feel right'. Well, I carried the two of you in here and started doing an analyse on you when I was hearing the same cracking noises I heard from you. I looked over and saw 262's body start to expand before my very eyes. He kept getting bigger and bigger, and for a second I thought he would never stop; but eventually he slowed down and stopped at a height of five foot seven point four nine two inches tall. Oh and before am forgetting, you and your friend have also gotten bigger. You both now stand at six foot four point two one five inches tall."

"jumba, how many times have I told you to not to get too accurate with your numbers?"

"I was not being too accurate." Lilo would have argued with him some more but she just sighed and flumped back onto her pillow.

They say times moves in mysterious ways when you're waiting for a cell door to open. Or, at least that's what lilo's been told and that is what lilo was feeling like. Jumba had left the medical wing of his ship days ago, but she never saw the sky outside change colour. Nani had come in to see her and that was a great distraction, but even that distraction had to leave eventually. Pleakly was in as well and that was fun. She got something to eat, and pleakly apologised about saying the "A" word to her, which lilo accepted.

Eventually jumba came back in and asked why little girl hadn't left the ship. It was night out so no one should be able to see her. Her reply was simple; a very annoyed looking stare, before one simple word: cloths.

Finally realising what lilo was missing, jumba was just about to rush off and get some for her when, out of absolutely nowhere, Pleakly came into the room carrying a bundle of cloths.

"lilo, I made these cloths for you, since I figured that your other cloths are probably too small now. I've got several different styles for you, so there's even some for Victoria when she wakes up"

Now able to get out of bed, Lilo went over and looked stitch over. As far as Lilo could tell, stitch was the exact same in every way, except he was taller. No, not taller, bigger. Taller would imply that his body had stretch and thinned slightly. No, stitch looked the exact same only proportionately larger. Just like the time they went after short stuff. That brought back the childhood memories, and for the first time in a while, she genially smiled about them. If what Jumba said was correct, then it was back to the old days of being able to properly hug stitch and that thought produced a small tear to escape her eye.

Hearing some moaning just beside her she saw that Victoria was just waking up. Walking over to the bed Lilo was just in time to see victorias eyes open,

"aww, man what happened? Li, Lilo what are you doing here? And why are you all furry?"

"Victoria, I'm not the only one who's all furry. You've changed back into that fox creature" the sober expression on Lilo face told Victoria that she was indeed telling the truth, but she could just not except it. Slowly she raised her hands into her sight; sure enough they were covered in orange fur, and had the familiar markings of a paw.

Victoria started to sit up when Lilo stopped her,

"wouldn't do that if I was you"

"Huh, why's that? Did I get injured or something?"

"no, its just that for some reason the costume disappears after you put it on a second time. I'm guessing your naked under the sheets." Victoria, confused for a second, peeked under the covers, only to reappear with a slight blush. Lilo just smiled before retrieving some of the remaining cloths that Pleakly had made.

Angel was getting worried, stitch was suppose to meet her at the beach half an hour ago. She wanted to ask if him and the other experiments got caught last night. The volume of toilet paper and eggs must mean that they did; since there was only one or two houses affected compared to last year when it was most of the town. Right now she was walking over to Lilo's house. She wasn't mad at stitch, just a little worried. It wasn't like stitch to miss one of their dates without giving her some notice.

Slowly stitch woke up. As he sat up, he started to look around. He realised very quickly that he was in the medical wing of Jumba's ship, but something didn't seem right; the room seemed, smaller. The more he looked around the more he felt like things were off. Like the tabletops; he shouldn't need to look down so much to see them when he's sitting on one. He looked at the bed to see if it was higher up than normal, it seemed to be the same as all the others.

Its here that stitch noticed something else in the bed with him; two round objects seemed to start at his feet and almost reach the bottom of the bed. Wondering why anyone would put things like that in the bed he was lying on, stitch tried to remove them.

As he pulls at the two cylinders like objects, he could feel his legs beginning to hurt. At first he thought it was because of cramp, but as he continued to pull at the objects the pain became worse and worse. Eventually stitch got so annoyed he threw the sheet off him to see what was causing him pain, what he saw shocked him like you wouldn't believe. There he was trying to throw his own legs off of himself.

Stitch couldn't think of anything to say or do, he was too stunned at what he was seeing. His legs stretched so far down the bed. His mind was trying to think of a reason why he was bigger, or why anyone would want to make him bigger, but what answers he could figure out were cut off by a new question. In the end, only one question seemed to stick in his mind: "What's happened to me?" worry began to build up inside him, so the only thing he did was cover himself with the bed sheet while making himself as small as possible.

Lilo and Victoria were just coming out of Jumba's lab. Jumba wanted to scan them, to see if there was anything about them that could be causing, or helping, the incredible changes the girls have just gone through. So far he hasn't found anything out of the ordinary, and the girls were still a little tired so they opted to go back and wait for news from the medical wing. As they entered the wing, their eyes immediately locked onto the white large lump sitting on the bed. They knew who it was, but it still shocked them too see just how much bigger he really was. From the way it was slouching, Lilo could tell that stitch was tying to make himself as small as possible but try as he might, sitting like that he was still taller than would be standing. Walking over to him Lilo simply said one small thing as she gently placed her hand onto his shoulder,

"Stitch"

Stitch gave a slight shudder as he felt Lilo place her hand on his shoulder. It felt so alien to him, but at the same time, it still comforted him. he realised in that one little touch that a lot of things will feel very alien to him for a while. Then he realised something, what will angel think? His relationship with her had been going so well, and now what will happen.

"Stitch, I know what your going through. Maybe Jumba can shrink you down or something" Lilo said as she tried to cheer her friend up.

"_sigh,_ naga. Stitch can feel it. Is different from time with short stuff. Stitch feel normal, feels like nothings has happened. When stitch was made bigger with growth gun, stitch could feel different; more clumsy and harder to balance. Stitch fear that if Jumba shrink stitch back to normal, would feel clumsy."

Hearing this, Lilo couldn't control herself, she grabbed the still covered stitch and hugged him as hard as he could. For a split second, stitch didn't know what happened. He felt like his world just wrapped around him, which it did. He realised that he was still covered in the white sheet, but he could feel Lilo giving him a hug from the other side of it, so more by instinct than his own thinking, stitch got his arms out of the sheet and wrapped them around Lilo.

Feeling Lilo wrap her arms around him, brought back the first normal feeling that he's had since he woke up, moments ago. But the feeling was from a long forgotten past when both Lilo and himself were the same size. Then it hit him all at once. He was now the same size as Lilo. They could hug like they use too, and they could now do stuff that he looked too young to do; like go and see teen movies and other things. For that brief moment all his worries went out of the window.

Pleakly was in the kitchen making a late dinner, when the doorbell rang. Wondering who it could be, he collected his wig before going to the door,

"Oh hello angel. How are you this fine day?"

"I'm good thanks Pleakly, but do you know where stitch is? he was suppose to meet my at the beach half an hour ago." Angel asked with more of a worried tone than an angry one.

"I'm afraid he's not very well. He collapsed earlier today and is now in Jumba's ship recovering." Hearing this angel let out a shriek before running off to the ship too see if stitch was ok with her own eyes. Realising what was happening, Pleakly went after her, hoping to prevent her from seeing Lilo in her current condition.

Stitch had just risked standing up on the floor for the first time since he woke up. It was very odd, looking at all the things in the room at this height, while his feet were on the floor. He was a little disappointed to see that Lilo and Victoria, who he just now noticed was here, were still a bit taller than him, but it was so much better than his original height.

He was just about to go see Jumba when his biggest fear came into the room, his bugee-boo angel. At first they just stared at each other, nether one believing what they were seeing. Angel was shocked at the change in stitch and stitch was shocked at just how much of a difference his new height was too his own.

Slowly stitch stretched out his hand as he tried to reassure angel that he was ok.

'_my god, his voice, its lower than it use to be; so deep and powerful now. But look at him, he's a giant compared to me.'_ Angel thought as she stared at stitch. Her mind continued to race as she realised just how much he had changed; and how much she liked the changes.

Stitch was worried. Angel hadn't said, or done, anything since she entered the room,

'_this is it. Angel's going to leave me, and I'll be heart broken. Then all I'd need is for Lilo to tell me she doesn't want me around and my life will be complete; a giant experiment freak with no friends, family or loved ones._' However, his trail of thought was interrupted when he noticed that angle was running, but it was the wrong way from were he expected her to go.

Angel's mind came to one conclusion: '_he's no longer beautiful; he's gorgeous!_' and with that thought she sprinted into his arms. She knew he would catch her, and he did; he was holding her like a father would hold a baby. She was too occupied by the feeling of safety flooding over her to notice the shocked look that stitch had on his face.

Stitch pictured her running away in tears, telling him he was a freak now; anything along those lines, but not this. He didn't picture her running into his arms, and he certainly didn't picture angel purring her heart out as she rubbed her cheek into his chest. He was about to say something when angel simply said one small thing,

"don't ruin the moment" before going back to her happiness. Stitch just smiled before sitting down on the bed with his bugee-boo in his arms.

Lilo and Victoria left the two lovebirds behind as they went into the house to get something to eat. They left the ship and noticed Pleakly coming up the ramp,

"Lilo oh, thank goodness. I tried to stop angel from seeing the two of you, but she wouldn't listen" Pleakly said with a hint of exhaustion.

"At this moment in time, I don't think angel will notice anything else but stitch," Lilo said with a smile.

"Oh dear, is the little monster really that bad?"

"Pleakly, didn't Jumba tell you? Stitch has grown to around five and a half feet tall," Victoria said confused that Jumba wouldn't mention something as dramatic as this to the rest of the family. Pleakly just stared at her ,

"you mean like the time I used Jumba's growth ray without his permission?"

"no. well not really. He is bigger, but according to stitch its not the same. According to him its like he's always been this height. When we made him bigger stitch said that he felt off, like he would loose his balance any second; but he said he doesn't feel it here." Pleakly just stared at Lilo, wondering what to think of all the he decided that he'd go and see stitch for himself. However before he got any further Lilo grabbed a hold of his arm,

"Pleakly wait. Stitch and angel are having some alone time right now, and besides me and Victoria are kind of hungry."

"Well, ok. I wouldn't want to disturb two love birds having some quiet time, and I'm not surprised that you two are hungry. I mean, do you have anything left in those stomachs of yours?" both girls just blushed slightly before Pleakly led them into the house.

Jumba was looking over the scans of Lilo and Victoria. He looked for something, anything, out of the ordinary or out of place, but he couldn't find anything,

"argh, why can I not be finding anything out of place! Scans are telling me nothing is wrong with them. they are having normal brain waves, normal human blood, heck they are even having normal brain patterns. Even their clothing is normal, going all the way down to their undergarments…" it was here that Jumba noticed that the scans were telling him that Lilo and Victoria were wearing three layers of clothing, not two like they had said.

His scanner was recently worked over so he knew that it was working perfectly, and he also realised that the girls would have nothing to gain about lying to him on how many layers they were wearing; so he started going through the information from there. He looked to see if the scanners were mixing their fur with clothing, but the setting said that the fur was not included as clothing. He had found the missing piece of his puzzle, the cause of the girls weird transformation. Now if he could only think of a way to separate the extra layer of clothing from them.

He knew it wouldn't be as simple as taking it off, because according to Nani the girls were completely naked when he asked her to examine them. he was going to do it himself, but he reckoned that Lilo would probably hate him for a month if he did it without her permission.

His pondering brought him to one of his earlier pieces of work, the atomic splitter. It was designed to split molecules apart to see what would happen, but if he worked on it a little and did a bit of reprogramming; he realised that he should be able to separate the third layer of clothing that was attached to the girls and there for returning them to normal. So breaking out his tool kit, he collected the run down piece of machinery and started working on it.

Arriving in the kitchen, the group heard the front door close before Nani came into the kitchen. As soon as she lay eyes on the girls. At first she was sad as she remembered what happened to as Lilo changed, but when she noticed the smile on Lilo's face she got a little confused.

"Are you girls ok? I mean your both smiling and you've been turned into animal people. if that had happened to me, I'd be crying" Nani said as she walked over to the two girls, its here that she see just how much the girls have changed; because now she has to look up into her sisters eyes. This startled her but she hid it very well,

"well, Nani. The reason why Victoria and I aren't crying over this is because when we put on our costumes last night , we changed into these things. But it was no where near as dramatic as it was this morning." Nani just stared at her sister in mild disbelief before sighing,

"I'll never under stand how you manage to get yourself into these situations" she said with a chuckle. Lilo just gave her and innocent smile as she placed her hands behind her head and walked over to the table with Victoria right on her heels.

Lilo, Victoria and Nani were about half way through their meal that Pleakly made for them, when the back door opened and stitch came into the kitchen with angel riding on his right shoulder, giggling away like a school girl.

"stitch, what happened to you? Your huge!" Nani asked, shocked at the new look stitch had.

"mega not know. Meega woke up like this. Meega don't remember why stitch pass out" stitch said as he walked up to the table. He was fascinated at the scale difference that the room now had; he couldn't help but look at everything, and even pick up several pieces of crockery just too feel how different they were in his hand. He even got one hell of a shock as he sat down on one of the vacant chairs. The feeling of being able to touch the floor with his feet, and still be able to see over the table edge was something that might take some getting use too, he reckoned; all the while angel was giggling on his shoulder as she watched the boyish wonder that she loved about him.

After the group had finished having something to eat, they all went back to the ship to see if Jumba had come up with a solution the everyone's problem. Arriving in the lab they were greeted by a "Eureka!" before almost being run over by Jumba.

"Jumba what's got you so excited?" Pleakly asked.

"I have found solution too little girl's problem. You see, somehow your costumes have merged with your molecular structure, fuelling the change that has happened to you two. It is reason why your costumes have vanished. Now I have just repaired device that will separate the costumes from you both. This should, in theory, return you two back to normal. Why did I not think of this sooner? It is explaining why little girl was violently ill, and why she was in so much pain…" Jumba trailed off as he turned from the group and started to walk back into the lab. With a shrug of their shoulders, the group followed him in.

Following Jumba into the lab, they saw that the fusion chamber was in the middle of the room and that it was connected to a strange looking device that was in turn connected to Jumba's super computer.

"Now if one of you will be wanting to be removing of clothing then entering fusion chamber we will be getting you cured." However, that was not going to happen,

"JUMBA! I can't believe you'd say something like that " Nani, Lilo and Victoria said at the same time as they stared down the four eyes alien. Jumba just gulped before responding.

"I thought I was making it clear. I will be separating man made fibres' from little girls, so am needing them to be removing what they are wearing."

"but were wearing cotton, that not man made"

"true, but even so, the elastic that is being in clothing is artificial. Besides, if costumes are made from cotton, then I will be separating cotton molecules from little girls." After several more minuets of arguing, Jumba agreed to cover the fusion chamber with a blind so the girls could get some cover as they changed.

Before long a white blind was set up around the fusion chamber, and like a good friend Lilo volunteered to go first. Everyone watched as Lilo went behind the curtain before they all heard the hiss of the chamber opening then closing. Taking that as his signal Jumba started up the scanner.

Unfortunately for him the costume was not made out of man made fibres', so he had to search for all the extra molecules that weren't suppose to be there. It took him almost ten minuets of searching, but eventually he managed to find what he was looking for; now all that's left is the painful bit.

"Little girl, I must be warning you that the next bit will be uncomfortable, but it shouldn't last long." After getting an "ok" from Lilo, he started up the splitter.

Jumba wasn't kidding. As soon as he finished typing in the command, they heard a loud gasp of pain from the occupant in the chamber. As time passed, the family just cringed every time Lilo could no longer withstand the pain. Each cry or gasp was like a needle being inserted into their eye; but it only lasted for several minuets.

With the time in the chamber done, Lilo got out of the chamber and Victoria got in, if a little bit nervous. As Lilo appeared from behind the screen the family was disappointed to see that she was still a cat. But Lilo was holding her costume in her arms, and if you looked closely, you could begin to see patches of tanned skin emerge from the black fur.

Ten minuets later, the entire event was over. Both Lilo and Victoria were once again separated from their costumes, and they both had signes of them shifting hack to normal.

"Now that I have been curing little girl's, its time to start on you 626" Jumba said as he turned towards his greatest creation. But surprisingly, stitch said no,

"Meega like being big. Stitch like being able to hug Lilo properly. Stitch enjoy talking to family eye to eye. Stitch feel, happy"

"But 626, what about 624? You think she would want you this big?" Jumba asked. However stitch just had to point down at angel, who could not keep her eyes off of him. sighing in defeat, Jumba just accepted stitch's decision before turning off the scanner and following the family back into the house.

The sun shined through the windows as a new day started. Groggily Lilo opened her eyes and sat up in bed. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and when she opened them once again she got a surprise. Skin. Her paws had changed back into hands. She quickly gave herself the once over and found that she was completely back to normal.

Getting out of bed, she started to change into some cloths, when she noticed the costume sitting on her desk chair. Picking it up she thought about all the things that costume made her go through. The fear, the horror, then the excitement, the fun and the joy of beating Myrtle. Sure it was a nuisance changing into a cat person, but it was also surprisingly fun. Nani had told Lilo to bin the costume, but really, Lilo didn't want to; and what kind of teenager would she be if she followed the instructions of her elders. So getting an empty hanger from her wardrobe she hanged it up.

"I guess I'll see you later" Lilo said to the costume before she heard Pleakly call her down for breakfast. Quickly, she finished changing before going down the elevator to join the family for breakfast.

* * *

Picture black screen, as my avatar walkes in from the right hand side of your screen. "sorry for the delay, but i was off annoying bad people. as always reviews help get hamishwarfare writing, so until we see each other again, have a very merry christmas" she bows before skipping happily of to the right. 


End file.
